


Recovering And Moving On

by Spook123



Category: Spooks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 22:44:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6396991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spook123/pseuds/Spook123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set one year after Ruth has died and this is my take on what would happen to the charactersOne Year Later</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recovering And Moving On

One Year Later

Dimitri

The Grid was hectic. Alive with buzzing and beeping. People running from desk to desk. I see Erin running from her office. Not her usual composed self.  
“D, were are on those numbers?” she says “I need them now, we need to know the timings for the attack” she wasn't messing about as I handed them to her. We looked at each other, our eyes wondering for just a minute down to the matching gold bands on our fingers. We smiled and then rushed on.  
The day passed very quickly after that and before we knew it Erin, Callum and I are heading into the pods and down to the George. As we walk through the doors we see an all to familiar figure hunched over the table were we usually sit. We sigh because we know who it is, we all do.

Harry  
I sit hunched over the table in the George for hours. The same glass of whisky sitting in front of me. Almost a year I have been like this. Like a zombie, not sleeping, barely eating and just drinking. Drinking and drinking. Not caring anymore. She would have hated to see me like this, she would have been angry that I had given up. Sad to see me trying to forget her.  
The like usual they all walked in. The ones who had carried on not given up after her. Erin first then Dimitri and Callum. I haven’ t seen them in a couple of weeks and then I notice the matching gold bands on Erin and Dimitri’s fingers. This makes me smile a little, I am glad they got together that they didn’t waste anymore time. They look great together, laughing and smiling hand in hand. Although i am glad they finally did it, it makes me sad to think of the things I have lost and how that could be me. Me and her. 

Erin  
He’s there again. I haven’t seen him for a few weeks, not since the wedding. It makes me so sad to see him there like that. He was the best, but now he’s nothing. Just some old geezer in a bar. We buy our drinks and look round for a place to sit. Its so busy and the only spare seats are the ones right next to Harry’s. So we walk over and sit down. We can feel the tension in the air. Then suddenly without warning Harry got up and left, as he stormed out we see the look on his face. One of embarrassment and the look of a broken man. We watch him leave for a minute but then like we always to do, to my shame, we forget about him and move on.  
When Harry has walked through the door we turn back round and Dimitri and I start to look at the wedding photo we have just had developed.  
“They are lovely” I smiled  
“you look stunning” Dimitri and Callum said at the same time, both laughing, both smiling. We sit there for over an hour having a good time and to our shame forgetting about our former colleague and friend.  
When we leave Callum gets into a cab and Dimitri and I get in another. When we get home its late but as we take our coats of Rosie runs down the stairs and keeps into D’s arms. I wrap my arms around them both. Never wanting to let go. Happy, content. Forgetting about everything that has happened.


End file.
